


Not Like This

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Desk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Peggy have an ill-advised tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

“This is a bad idea.”

“I know.”

But then she’s going to his side of the desk because nothing really matters anymore. Rules don’t matter, love doesn’t matter, work doesn’t matter. For once, she was going to do something simply because she wanted to.

Don kisses her, and even though there aren't any fireworks, she has to admit that Don’s a really good kisser. And she feels like she can't breathe.

“You gonna fuck me on the desk then?” she asks a little breathlessly.

He smirks.

“That was the plan.”

They quickly undress themselves. There are no buttons flying or torn collars or missing socks. There’s no frantic behavior, but there's still an air of illicitness that makes her feel a little naughty.

Peggy opts to keep her slip on, and when she turns around, she sees Don’s wearing only his boxers and undershirt…and he’s obviously very aroused.

She can’t help it, then. She starts laughing. God, it’s all so absurd. But even Don grins.

“You know, doing that would break most men’s egos into dust.”

He moves back towards her. He's so big and strong. He grips her by her hips and hoists her up on the edge of the desk like she doesn't weigh a thing.

“But not yours?”

He shakes his head.

“Not mine, honey.”

Don kissues her, deep and slow.

“Honey?” she asks when he pulls away.

“I tend to fall back on pet names in the heat of the moment.”

She reaches inside his boxers to grip him. He’s so big and so hard.

“Is that because you don’t know her name?”

Don moans.

“Are you always this cruel to men you fuck?”

Peggy swallows hard.

“Sorry,” she says in a small voice. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know…”

She rests her head on his warm, broad chest while he stands between her spread thighs, aching to be inside her. His hands run up and down her back, slowly and gently, while she listens to him sharply inhale on each upstroke.

“Wait,” he husks. “Let me take care of you now.”

“Should I lie back?”

He nods.

She sounds so innocent and sincere when she talks like that. Her voice gets this quality to it that reminds him of skinned knees and chalkboards and fresh ink. But he’s not sure if she’s the teacher or the student. For now, he decides not to dwell and instead lifts up her soft slip to reveal creamy thighs and her wet cunt.

Don takes himself in hand and carefully lines up to her, aching to thrust inside.

“Peggy?”

“It’s okay.”

He presses inside her and is nearly overcome by her wet warmth. He feels her spasm and press against him, and for a split second, he thinks he’s going to come now and ruin everything.

“Please move,” she urges.

And who is he to disobey a request like that from her? He doesn’t think he could really deny her anything. He’d slit his own wrists if she asked him for his blood.

“I love you, honey,” he murmurs.

She wishes he hadn’t said that. That’s not what this was supposed to be. That he could love her in any other way than platonic had never once crossed her mind.

Rather than respond, she strokes his hair as he continues to thrust inside her, and Don thinks his heart is going to break. He buries his face into the side of her neck, too ashamed and embarrassed to face her in the aftermath. 

“I do love you, Don.”

“But not like this.”

The door closes softly behind him.

She hopes he'll wait for her.


End file.
